We want to play
by alice.bingham1
Summary: The BAU will be asked to find out information regarding a victim for an unsub at the same time they will have to try and gather as much information about the unsub and try to find them to stop them.
1. Chapter 1

Allie was in the kitchen like any other morning placing the files into the bag like every other day she had been working on them last night. She was looking to see if the back door bolt was across and checking the window was locked. She was doing her per leave check phone, money in pocket, keys, messenger bag.

All was here and done so she set off up the hall as she went she made sure each door she went pass was locked. She entered the lounge room went arrondissement checking the windows, power points, picked up the wall phone checked to see if there was a dial tone. Checked the answering machine.

She had became very security aware over the years and each thing was added to the rest of her habits. She looked in the mirror that was beside the front door she made sure her hair that was in a pony tail was in place and then she got her cap and placed on and she grabbed her Sunnies and places over her existing glasses.

Open the door looked around out side before she steeped out. She closed the door behind her then made sure it was locked. Walked the short distance to the end of the patio and down the few steps to the path. If she went straight ahead she would be going threw the gate but allie turned to her right to follow the other path that lead to the driveway.

Her car was a black SUV as she went around the front of the car she seen an envelope had been left on the windscreen. She straight away look around to see if she could see anyone. Not a person in sight her guts was screaming at her she knew that this was no good. She got the envelope off the window turned it over on the front in big black writing was

You will be mine sooner or later

But first you will

Take this to the FBI -BAU

Make sure you get SSA ROSSI

we want to play...see ya :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Allie got into the SUV and with the envelope in her hand she was sitting there thinking should I open it and see what is in it. The curiosity was getting to her but Allie knew better. So she headed out to go and deliver the envelope.

Allie on the way to deliver the envelope contacted her place of work and told them she was held up and she would be unlikely be in for a while she did not tell them where her destination was.

In the elevator Allie was straightening the guest I'd badge on her pocket of her polo top waiting for the elevator to arrive at the appropriate floor so that she could disembark. The elevator jerked to a stop the doors opened and Allie step out into a foyer. Across from the elevator were double glass doors that lead into the bullpen. This was the location Allie had to go to. She took a few deep breaths before she proceeded threw the doors.

Once threw the doors the first person that she ran into was a very cheerful woman with blondish hair and glasses wearing a very bright blue dress with a white cardigan. Allie straight away asked this person directions to SSA Rossi.

The person (Garcia) told Allie where to go then just stood there and watch as Allie followed the directions to the office of SSA Rossi. The rest of the members in the bullpen looked up as Allie was just getting to the door of the office of SSA Rossi.

The door was open like usual but Allie knocked and waited. Rossi was at the desk with a file open he looked up to see who was knocking. When he seen that it was not a member of the unit or one of the other people he knew he got up and walked around his desk towards the door greeting the person as he went.

The first thing Allie seen was he was wearing jeans and a dress shirt with a tailored jacket he did not look like the stereo type of agent.

Allie introduced herself and told him why she was there passed over the envelope. Rossi took the envelope and closed the file that he had open moved it Tito the top of the heap that was on his desk. He was back in his chair he opened the envelope and looked inside he took out a file and a disk.

He looked at the file it was in a plain cover but when he opened it the file had a picture on the inside cover on the left of the person standing in front of him.

On the page on the right it had her details as it was a background check everything was there her place of birth parents names addresses she had lived timeline the works.

Rossi noticed as he went flipped over the pages someone had been over it already and made remarks. Allie was sitting in the chair on the other side of the desk just watching not saying a word just letting the agent do what he was doing. Rossi started to ask question like had Allie noticed anyone hanging around had she been receiving gifts etc. Allie informed him that with her work she often sees the same people around.

Allie went on to explain her work for a church group that feeds people and runs groups for various issues , but that she was not a member of the church. Rossi started to ask some of the question that had been asked on the file. Allie started to move in her seat and asked if that file was on her, Rossi informed her it was her history and that there were question being asked as things seemed to be missing.

Allie started to hesitate as she knew there was stuff missing from her file as it was private information and that there was no written information it was only known to some people that had been there and told in confidence. She really started to get very unsettled as she knew where this was going and it was a place she did not want o go. Rossi had noticed Allie had crossed her arms and had started to rock very slightly also her head had started to move in a small shaking motion. Her eyes were facing towards the floor when speaking.

Rossi knew that Allie was holding back and that she had started to go on the defence and would use distracting techniques to the questions. So he asked her if she wanted anything to drink. Without even thinking Allie said coffee with a lot of sugar. He nodded and got up to leave the he gave himself a small smile he knew the signs all to well he thought of Reid with the coffee and now Allie wanted the same sort of drink.

He went to get the coffee. When he returned he gave Allie the drink and told her that they were going to move to another room he gathered the file and the disk and the envelope and got Allie to follow him as they were passing another office Dave stopped and knocked when a response came Dave opened the door to pop his head in and asked the person in that room to join them in the conference room he continued with Allie in tow.

The rest of the people in the bullpen were watching this as it was going on and they all got together and stated to wonder what was going on who was the woman what did Rossi have in his hands why was Hotch being asked to join them in the conference room.

SSA Arron Hotchner joined Rossi and Allie in the conference room Rossi filled in Hotch what he knew and they all turned to the television to watch the DVD that had been in the envelope . The screen stated out blank then it started a room with only a desk and some paper work on the desk then a figure appeared in a hoody so no face could be made out could not tell the tender either only tat the person was average in build.

The voice had been changed so could not use it as a method to determine gender. The information on the DVD was clear and organised it stated clearly what the unsub wanted and what the unsub had done in the pass. Allie had her hand over mouth as if trying not to be sick from what she had just seen. Rossi was shaking his head.

Hotchner to Dave we usually don't take cases like this but with what we just seen and the information you gave we will. Allie asked were the restroom was. Hotch walked out to the bullpen and returned the others were not far behind. While they waited for Allie to return the rest of the team were shown the DVD. Allie returned she was grateful that she did not have to sit threw that DVD again. The rest of the information was given to the team.

Hotch then gave the team there jobs. Garcia to get as much info on the people named note DVD. Prentiss and Reid on victimology. Dave and jj with Allie. Morgan with him to go over the workplaces .


	3. Chapter 3

Garcia went to her lair to do what she does. She was typing away as quick she could getting all the info on the names that were on her list. Where they lived where they eat, banked, worked you name it she was getting it. Reid and Prentiss were startling to get things together on the white board.

Under pictures of victims they had names location cause of death age all the other details they needed. All of these cases were unsolved there was only five of them over the last few years. Hotch and Morgan had been to we're Allie worked and had found out nothing that could help as no one had seen anything of concern.

Dave and JJ had been talking to Allie in regards to her history something's had come out of there talk but both Dave and JJ had a long way to go as Allie was holding back a lot and both agents knew it. All the agents met back in the conference room Allie was left in Dave,s office while they gathered to tell what they had. Hotch had decided that with Allie it would be better if she had someone with her until they had more information.

Allie was told by hotch that it would be better if someone was with her she really did not like that idea but she was afraid of who was out there more than she was of letting people in close to her. It was decided that JJ would take the first shift then Derek would take over for the night from around 10pm til morning. Then Prentiss would take over from 8am til they got back to the office.

Allie told them that she had to go to her office to fix stuff up and then she would go home and that she was taking her own SUV . So JJ had to follow Allie to the work place.

Allie drove to work and went in she had JJ follow her in but JJ sat in the office staff room while Allie returned calls and gathered files to do at home. She told her assistant that she would be unavailable for the rest of the week. She would call in each day to do what was needed and she was only to be called if it was an emergency.

She told them that she was taking some personal time. With the type of work that Allie does they need time for them selves due to the nature of the work. She then head home for the rest of the day. Allie parked her SUV in the driveway locked it up and went to the mailbox to get the mail. JJ parked her car out the front of the premises.

Allie was at the steps when she stopped dead in her tracks she looked up and seen a box on her patio. JJ was behind Allie by this time and saw the box on the patio. Allie said to JJ I was not expecting anything. JJ went up first to see what was written on the box it just had the address on it. Allie moved up and picked it up and proceeded to open the front door. Once inside the box was sat on the coffee table. Allie went onto checking the phone and machine then went around checking the windows and doors JJ noticed this and did not ask. Then Allie showed JJ the rest of the house.

Patio out front entry into the lounge at the far end of the lounge the entry into the dinning room, threw the dinning room into the kitchen ,to the left of the lounge was a room that had been turned into an office the entry in in the hallway next to the office is the bedroom then next to the bedroom was the bathroom which is nearly opposite the dining room then the next bedroom at the back of the house is the kitchen and on the left is the laundry there is entry from the hallway and from the kitchen . The garage has entry into the laundry.

After the tour they went back to the lounge to address the box that was left at the front door. Allie opened it and inside was a photo album of her at different function and different articles that she had written for different committees and published works she had written.

It was like a history of things she had done over a time but who had taken the pictures etc it must be the one that is claiming her as his. JJ has taken the box and contents to be sent to the lab to see if they can find anything the rest of the team will see it tomorrow.n

Allie left JJ to do what she wanted. Allie went into the office to work on the files and other paper work she brought from the office.

Thanks for the feed back sofar more would be appreciated . Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Allie came out of her home office around 7.30pm to go to the kitchen to get dinner she told JJ what she was doing and if it would be fine. JJ said anything would be fine. So both Allie and JJ went to the kitchen to get dinner while in there they started to talk and JJ with her skills started to get some of the other answers out of Allie that she would not talk about at the office.

While they were talking Allie brought up about this guy that works in another part of the town he does similar work to her he works for the same organisation but she can not work out how her bosses have him working for them when he gets others to do the work and then takes the credit. The turn over of staff in that office is High the bosses count it due to the stress of the work because of the clients they deal with.

When they are at meetings he has be heard first. No one can say anything about anything as this worker everything is always about him. He works all the time yet he was always getting looked over until he had to fill in when his boss had to go away. When his boss got back within a few weeks he was out. The boss was not turning up at meetings the worker was being sent all the time. So the head bosses let the old boss go as he was not doing the job they said it was a breakdown and he had lost his way he was removed to another part of the organisation.

He really has to look like he is worth a lot. Every time you mention his look he picks you to pieces either about you physically or about the lack of standards in your cloths. Allie mentioned that she hates dealing with him as he can be so cruel to others and he never deals with clients as he sees them below his standards.

JJ started to think of what they new and what she had found out with this conversation and in her mind this person could be a suspect. She would talk it over with Morgan and then clue the others in tomorrow . Allie and her had dinner then Allie went her way for the evening. JJ continued on with what she had been doing before dinner and was just waiting till Morgan arrived to take over to show him around and fill him in what she had found out.

10 pm steamed to take forever to come around but it finally arrived and Morgan arrived he parked his car behind JJ's on the street in front of the premises. He gave JJ a buzz to let her know he was out front. JJ went to the door to open it for him to Enter. JJ showed him around and before she left she filled him in and used him as a sounding board. Morgan came to the same conclusion that this other person could be the unsub. JJ told Morgan that she would get Garcia to check him out tomorrow.

yes this is a small chapter

your feedback is appreciated thank you


	5. Chapter 5

Allie awoke and it was still to early to get up so she remained in bed thinking of what she and JJ had talked about the night before. She knew that Morgan would be in her home this morning. She had this sick gut feeling that the person they had talked about last night was the guy that was doing this. She felt like she was going to throw up.

Allie finally did get up went to her wardrobe to decided what to wear to day. She looked at pleated black trousers and she decided on white dress shirt and black jacket with black looking sneakers. she then went for her shower and got dressed before she headed out to see Morgan and do her daily routine.

Allie asked Morgan is toast, coffee and eggs were ok for him for breakfast. he agreed what ever she was doing would be fine. Allie did the breakfast but she only had coffee she did not feel like eating due to the way she was feeling from her thoughts of last night. She did her checking to see if the back door bolt was across and checking the window was locked. She was doing her per leave check phone, money in pocket, keys, messenger bag.

Morgan noticed this behaviour but did not say anything. It was only a short time to go before Prentiss would arrive. Morgan then would be heading home for a few hours. Prentiss arrived and Morgan filled her into what JJ had told him last night and what he had seen this morning. Both Morgan and Prentiss looked in the direction of where Allie had gone.

Prentiss said to Morgan what has she been threw to carry on like she does. Morgan said I don't know but she is hiding stuff it may be important to why she is being placed in this position but if she will not tell, then we don't know and we just have to work off what we have.

Allie entered the lounge room went around and checked the windows, power points, picked up the wall phone checked to see if there was a dial tone. Checked the answering machine. Morgan and Prentiss just watch this and gave each other looks. Prentiss said to Allie you ready to go, Allie said ok got her messenger bag went to the door opened it carefully looked around.

Allie stepped out and moved to the side to wait for the two others to leave she then proceeded to shut the door check that it was locked and went on her way to her car. Prentiss and Morgan watched Allie go to her car and then they went to their vehicles. Prentiss followed Allie to the unit. They went up in the elevator together . JJ was already there she had taken the picture album with her lat night it was at the lab.

Allie was shown to Rossi,s office again while the team members that were at the unit gathered in the conference room and brought up in what had been found out over night etc... Prentiss also told the rest of the team about what her and Morgan had observed at Allie,s with the behaviour of checking locks, windows and phone lines. The whole team agreed that there was more to Allie than they knew.

Hotch had asked Garcia to look into this worker that they had found out about. JJ and Prentiss were going to go over things with Allie and see if they could get any further allie into her history. Rossi and Reid were going to go over the new information and see if it was useful or not. Hotch was going to go to the lab and had other things to do. Morgan when he arrives later in the day will be brought up on everything.

Each member knew what they had to do so they broke off to go do. JJ and Prentiss took to asking Allie more question that still remained from the paperwork from yesterday. Like when she was child why did she miss nearly 6 months of school. Allie looked at both of them and she crossed her arms and looked at the floor.

Allie said as far as I recall being told is that I got really sick I can not recall the time. Prentiss said what do you mean sick we're you I'll or what? Allie said I don't know all I recall is it was a bad time my dad , Allie did not say anything else Prentiss and JJ looked at the file it did not say who her father was it had unknown as the the name. They Said to Allie the file said your father is unknown.

Allie said oh that would be due to I was raised by my grandparents and they were my mom and dad. I was around 11 when I found out that my oldest sister was actually my mum. But I still call her by her first name as my mom and dad will always be the ones I grew up with. Then Prentiss looked at the file again for the details of the Grand parents and found out that the time Allie had off school matched around the time that her *grandfather* father died.

So JJ and Prentiss concluded that the loss of the father had really taken its toll on Allie at that time. The next was why she moved around so much as a kid and why the school changes. That was easy when the other family members moved we moved at the same times. So we were close to them and the schools where the same new town new school. But for some where there were other schools I was in the public system but was moved into the catholic system when was needed even tho I was not catholic but mum and sis was.

Then there was the time you left school why. Allie said did not fit in so left. But she went back a few years later and completed school and then did further education. Then JJ and Prentiss went back to the file to see what was written that ey still needed to find out. While they were going throughout the file they came across comments such as drugs ?, drinking?, suicide?,sleeping around?.

JJ and Prentiss were not sure why these comments were written until they went further more remarks were written stating that if Allie was talking about them the way she was did she know of people or was it from personal experience.

It was getting close to lunch time so the team broke off for lunch. Allie was so stressed out from the question from the morning as she had revelled more than she wanted to due to the questions that were being asked. Allie opted to just stay in the room she was in, she did not feel at all well she was feeling sick and she knew it was only going to get worse after lunch. Her head was pounding.

Allie enjoyed the break as it gave her time to regroup. The rest of the group were having lunch then they would regroup to up date before they got back in the saddle. Allie was not looking towards the afternoon. She thought she knew what was going to be asked how was she going to get way from it she really did not like people knowing about her pass. Lunch came and it was over the team updated each other.

Hotch said right back to it Garcia find where Allan peters is we wish to have a talk with him. While the team were in the conference room updating Allie,s phone rang she went to get it out of her pocket looked at who was calling it was not showing up. So Allie took it anyway as she had got use to some of her clients ringing. She was surprised at the voice it was not male or female.

Allie rose up from her seat and headed to the door then headed towards where the team were while she kept on talking. She walked to the conference door with her hand out in a stop sign and then pointed to the phone and said yes the BAU have been asking me the questions you posed. Some of them really are none of you business. The response back to her was not heard but then she said I don't care if you want to know it is my business not yours.

The response was not heard but then she said yes they are here just a second and I will pass you over to the agent you requested. Allie spoke to the team agent Rossi the person on the phone wants to speak to you. Rossi took the phone and then went on to say this is Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi of the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit Speaking.


	6. Note

Thanks for the reviews so far have been working on the next chapter just placing the pieces in place are taking a lot of brain power and it has a little block at this time but the jack hammer is working away at it to break the block and get the flow to resume.

So keep watch and the next chapter is not far off and please do review...

Thank you !


	7. Chapter 7

Warning this chapter contains mention of the following drugs ?, drinking?, suicide?,sleeping around?

...

Garcia over heard and seen the gesture, she was right on to it on her laptop to see if she could trace the incoming call. Rossi was listening and talking to the caller, trying to gather as much information as he could and trying to keep them on the line at the same time so the trace could be work.

The call did not last, they were gone. Garcia was still at it and all you could hear from her was "no no no sorry guys tracked it to a cell tower here in town." Hotch said " we'll we know that the unsub is still in town".

Rossi added the following remarks " they think they are cocky calling to see where we are in getting the answers they want. We now know they are still in town. We know they are using a voice modulator to try and cover there identity. We know they are using counter measures to try and throw use of there location. We have narrowed the list down to very select few. "

The other employee that worker at the other centre was looking more like the unsub. Garcia had tracked down that the Allan Peters was unaccounted for during the dates of the other attacks. According to the office he was away at conferences but upon investigation those said conferences never took place at the location.

Hotch said " we'll back to it the quicker we get this done , the quicker we get the

Info to tie to the unsub the quicker we can move." Every one in the room agreed . JJ and Prentiss went back with Allie to Rossi,s office they were going back to the next lot of question.

Morgan and hotch where going to go to the other place that was connected with Allie to see if they could get more info on Allan Peters. Rossi and Reid added the new info to the board and worked it into into the profile and victimology to see if they could narrow the list of suspects further down. Even tho they had Allan peters at the top of that list.

The questions that j j and prentiss were going to be asking over the next few hours were about drugs ?, drinking?, suicide?,sleeping around?. Allie knew what was coming she was trying to think of a away to answer to not make it sound bad.

JJ and Emily have said to Allie that this information could help in the profile. This information did not make any easier for Allie. " I've done my best to hide this sort of information as it shamefull , I tell very few people". JJ and Emily said they understood but it may be a way the unsub is finding there victims.

Allie still was hesitant but agreed even tho she really felt very uncomfortable.

The first question that was asked have you ever used illegal drugs. Allie taking a breath in and as she exhaled she said yes. She was looking at the floor. Emily asked what drugs and how old where you and for how long and if there was a reason . Allie darted her yes up to look at Emily and JJ she said with a slight angry voice I was a teenager / young adult I did things if I could go back I would and change but I can not so I did what I thought was a way of getting threw at the time I didn't know any better...

One thing lead to another and then another you know how it is. I recalled something's from my pass and they where not good memory's so I did what I did. I started to drink a bit and that helped some but then I started to go to party's and drugs were at the party's and it was the thing I tried it and it helped. One thing to another I was out of control on a one way ticket.

I had little money so I did things that were shameful to pay for the drugs etc... But after a time nothing was working so I was in a place that there was only one way out so I thought. I had lost a lot of people along the way with how I was treating them but some people were still around, and it took a lot to get me back on track with the return ticket. I have one looked back every now and them but I don't know how long the return ticket will last.

I have to still take one day at a time some days. The talking went on for many hours with JJ and Emily just letting Allie tell her story and they would just ask a question here and there. It was very exhausting. The team all got back together for the wrap up of the days activity,s.

Hotch still did not like what was going on so he said that the protection would be back in place tonight. It was decided that as they believed that there main suspect was in town that two agents a time would required so that they can split the shift up within the time. It was decided that JJ and rossi would take the first shift till 10pm.

Derek and reid would take over from JJ and Rossi. Then Prentiss and hotch take over from 8am til they got back to the office. Allie left the building to go home with JJ and Rossi following. Allie parked her SUV in the driveway locked it up and went to the mailbox to get the mail. JJ parked her car out the front of the premises. Rossi followed parking behind JJ.

Allie was at the steps when she stopped dead in her tracks she looked down at the door there was a delivery it was flowers . JJ and Rossi were behind Allie by this time and seen the flowers. Allie said to JJ and Rossi I was not expecting anything. JJ went up to see what was written on the card that was placed against the flowers. Allie and Rossi stayed at the bottom of the steps. jj opened the card it just had a message in side.

To the one who will be with me soon. There will be no secrets that I will not know about you. Till that time comes enjoy the gifts. Xxxx

JJ moved the flowers allie then proceeded to open the front door. Once inside Allie went onto checking the phone and machine then went around checking the windows and doors JJ and rossi noticed this and did not ask. JJ gave him the I will explain later look.

Allie went into the home office. she closed the door she needed time to her self and in here she could get that. JJ gave Rossi the tour and then they sat down to talk about Allie and her behaviour and to talk about other stuff. Time went slowly , Allie came out of her home office around 7.30pm to go to the kitchen to get dinner she told JJ and rossi what she was doing and if it would be fine. JJ and rossi said anything would be fine. So all three went to the kitchen to get dinner while in there they started to talk and JJ and rossi with there skills started to get some of the other answers out of Allie that she would not talk about at the office.

The three got dinner together and sat down to it and there was small chatter over dinner. Before they knew it they were finished and Allie was washing up she was going back to her home office room she said she had more work to do. JJ and Rossi were in the lounge room the home phone rang a couple of times both JJ and Rossi looked they got up and looked outside to see if they could see anyone. JJ went to the office door and knocked to check on Allie and she got a response that everything was ok.

Rossi and JJ just sat back down and waited for Allie to come out it was a while before she did. When Allie came out she went straight to the kitchen and went to the freezer got ice and then the cup boarded and got whiskey. She sat down at the table and pored a small amount and sat there looking at it. Rossi and JJ came in after a short time and seen Allie at the table with the whiskey bottle and seen she was contemplating drinking it.

JJ said you want to talk about the phone call. Allie just kept looking at the glass and said you can not win all the battles no matter how much you try. She then lifted the glass and drank what she had pored. Closed her eyes while she drank and with her eyes still closed sat the glass down it was empty of the drink only the ice remained.

Allie sat there like that for a time JJ and Rossi left her. They were talking between them selves they. Before they knew it Derek and Reid were there Allie had came back in from the kitchen and straight into the office again and had been in there since. JJ and Rossi filled Derek and Reid in that Allie had a call in the evening and by the looks of it, it was not good news she was still in the office as JJ and Rossi were leaving so JJ knocked on the door the tell Allie that they were leaving. Allie came to the office door and said her good nights and went back in to the office.

It was around midnight when Allie came out of the office and just gave the others a goodnight before she headed to her room. The next sound they heard was the shower. It was around 3am that Derek and Reid heard a noise it took hem a few seconds to realise what it was. Allie was having a nightmare and it had been load enought to be heard by Derek and Reid. They both went toward allies room and opened the door Derek took it upon him self to wake Allie.

When Allie woke up it took her a few seconds to realise who was with her and were she was. Derek and Reid found out if she was ok then they left the room for Allie to do what she wanted. Allie knew she would more an likely have more so she got up wrapped a blanket around her and went out to the lounge room. Derek and Reid looked went to say something and Allie just gave them te stop with her hand and said I'm going into the office to do work I will not be sleeping much. Allie then just walked into her office and closed the door.

Allie set the alarm in the office for 6am she hoped on the couch that was in there she did fall back to sleep. Derek and Reid went back to the lounge and they started to talk about what they had heard Allie say in her nightmare , both of them had wondered what had happened to Allie to cause such a nightmare. Derek said she did not to his knowledge have one the night before.

The alarm went off at 6am it woke Allie up she turned if off and then got the blanket she wrapped it around her again and left the office she did not look over at the agents she just kept her head down and went for it back to her room. Once in there she went for the bathroom.

The outfit that Allie picked was so out of what the agents had seen her wear before. She was in track pants and sneakers and a football jersey. She did not have her hair tied back. She looked tired and drained. She went into the kitchen and started the coffee. She was on her mobile phone when Derek walked in and all he over heard was " with this other crap that is going on and after last night I don't know how long " there was a break the person on the phone was saying then Allie " ok , I will I don't want it to come down between those choices " Allie the said "have to go I have a lot to think about" she then hung up.

Derek then made his presence known Allie nearly jumped out of her skin , Derek said hey take it easy I didn't mean to scare you. Allie said I'm not use to others being around that is all coffees made pointing to the machine. She picked up her cup from the bench and walked to the table and sat. Derek could tell that she was thinking of stuff as she gave the look that was known to him. He pored himself and Reid a cup each and took them back to the lounge.

A time later it was around 7am Allie came into the lounge and told the agents that breakfast would be soon, so they went out to the kitchen to help and get it.

Derek noticed that Allie was eating way less than she did yesterday. She had a lot of things on her mind so she was not with it all . Both Reid and Derek gave each other the look. But they left it.


	8. Chapter 8

Allie and the agents finished breakfast. Allie ate very little. She washed up. Morgan and Reid went back to the lounge it was only a short time before Prentiss and hotch would be there. Morgan and Reid both were talking about Allie they were talking about how she was behaving they were worried about her.

8am was nearly upon them. Hotch was the first to arrive Derek went outside to speak to him about Allie and what had happened over night and the way she was this morning. Before they had time to get back inside Prentiss arrived and joined then out the front of the premises.

Hotch brought Prentiss up to speed. They then entered the premises. Allie appeared in track pants and sneakers and a football jersey. She did not have her hair tied back. She looked tired and drained. All the agents looked but did not say anything to Allie.

Then Prentiss and hotch take over from 8am til they got back to the office. Allie left the home with the agents she did her routine but you could tell her mind was somewhere else. Both hotch and Prentiss could see this and with what they had been filled in with they wondered how much more Allie could take.

At the office they all regrouped to see what they had. Allie was in Rossi office she was sitting on the edge of the chair and she was looking into space when JJ went to see her.

Allie was thinking of the call she received the night before and she was thinking of Allan peters and trying to place things into where they go. Garcia had got back to the team tat Allan peters has called off the grid no paper trail can be found but she was still digging. Hotch said he looks like he is the one we really need to get.

Garcia also told them that she had found a connection to peters and a case Rossi had consulted on a few years back. So she filled them in and they knew that is why Rossi was target by peters.

Allie knew she had to do something she could not take this anymore she had to end this on her terms she was sick of being used. She knew peters had been watching her she could feel it but she did not tell anyone. She go up from Rossi,s office and headed towards the doors to get out of the building.

The team were leaving the conference room when they seen Allie at the elevator. The doors were just opening. Derek and Prentiss ran after her hoping to get to get there before the doors closed...


End file.
